Life's Highway: The Deleted Scenes
by MereMcQueen314
Summary: Just short chapters and events that never made it into the fic. Baby Eric and Olivia fluff, short stories about Eric and Rose as toddlers, Chick and Maria oneshots, stories about Doc and Alice, Lightning and Sally, and more. Multiple pairings. Companion to Life's Highway.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little collection of the scenes not used in Life's Highway. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life's Highway Deleted Scenes- Chapter 1

Eric's firsts.

Sally and Lightning were about to give Eric his first bath. Eric was only three days old. The day before, they'd given him a sponge bath, but Sally said it was time to wash him thoroughly. Eric was not in a very good mood. He'd been woken up from a nap to be

placed in a tub full of water.

Sally ran the water, and called Lightning to bring him to her. She dipped her hand in to make sure it was the right temperature. Lightning entered the room, carrying baby Eric. Eric's head rested on Lightning's shoulder, and his eyes were half-closed. Sally stood, walked over to them, and smiled at Lightning as she fluffed Eric's hair. Together they carefully undressed Eric, then Sally laid him in the tub. The water wasn't even two inches deep, and she'd laid a towel in the bottom so that he wasn't against the hard porcelain bathtub surface. Once in the water, Eric began to scream.

Lightning and Sally exchanged a glance that said 'Alright, let's just do this quickly'.

Eric continued to scream as Sally got scoopfuls of water and poured them onto him. Lightning had one hand holding up Eric's head, and Sally began to wash his hair.

The phone rang.

"I'll go get it, Lightning said, standing up.

"Be right back."

He walked to the phone, still hearing Eric screaming behind him. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rookie. Just called to see how things are going."

"Well,...eh."

"What do you mean, 'Eh'? And what are you and Sally doing to that squalling baby?!"

"Bathing him."

"Ah. He takes after you. Avoids baths at all costs."

"Doc."

"Lightning."

From the other room Sally's voice called. "Lightning!"

"Look I gotta go, Sally's calling."

"Okay. Hey, you two need to bring him in for a checkup tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

Lightning walked back to the bathroom. Eric was still howling.

"Bye."

Lightning quickly grabbed a towel, and with Sally's help, they got it around Eric.

Eric had just had his first bath. And Boy, he wasn't going to let them do that to him ever again!

Eric was still crying even after they'd gotten him dried off and dressed.

Sally began trying to soothe him. "Shhh. It's okay, Eric." she said softly, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. She looked up at Lightning, who was sitting there, helplessly.

She lifted Eric into Lightning's arms. "Go see daddy."

Lightning wrapped the blanket around Eric and stood up. He began to gently rock his arms back and forth, causing Eric's crying to slowly cease.

Eric's blue eyes began to close and within a few minutes, he was asleep. Lightning sat back down, and smiled at Sally.

"I told you he'd love you." She said, taking Lightning's hand.

Lightning looked at Eric's sleeping face, then back at his wife. "And as usual, You were right."

* * *

It had been a long day. Lightning had just gotten back from a race, and he was exhausted and sore. His keys jingled in the front door lock, and he went inside and began the trek up the stairs. Halfway up, a picture frame caught his eye. It was from a few weeks ago, taken two days after Eric was born. Eric was a month old now.

Lightning walked to the door of his and Sally's bedroom, and opened it quietly. Sally was sitting in the rocking chair, holding Eric. She looked at Lightning and smiled, but placed a finger to her lips.

"He just closed his eyes." She whispered. Lightning smiled and kneeled in the floor next to the chair. He put a hand on Sally's shoulder and leaned close enough to kiss her. Sally lifted one hand and placed it behind his neck, twisting her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Stickers." She whispered.

He kissed her again. "I love you too, Sally Angel."

Lightning looked down at Eric. His breathing was even, and every time he exhaled, it blew the corner of the blanket. Sally stifled a giggle and moved the blanket.

Sally stood up and carried Eric over to the crib, Lightning following her. She Kissed his forehead, then gently set him in the crib. Sally and Lightning both rested their arms on the side of the crib and stood watching him.

Eric's eyes opened slightly. He looked up at them. And then, to Sally and Lightning's wonder and amazement, the corners of Eric's mouth turned up into a smile.

"Stickers, He's Smiling!" Sally said in an excited whisper.

Lightning took Sally's hand. "I see him, baby." Eric smiled once more, then closed his eyes.

"His first smile." Lightning said happily.

Sally turned to Lightning and hugged him. "He likes us." Sally said, smiling.

Lightning chuckled. "Well, why shouldn't he? You're a very good mommy."

Sally kissed him. "And you're a very good daddy."

That night after Lightning was sure that Sally had fallen asleep, he climbed out of bed and looked into Eric's crib.

After a minute of waiting, Eric's eyes opened slightly and he began smiling.

Lightning set a hand on Eric's back. "Go back to sleep." He whispered, gently rubbing. Eric's eyes closed, and Lightning climbed back in bed.

* * *

"Come on, Eric." Sally pleaded. "Say 'Mama'."

Eight months old Eric just continued to crawl and play with his blanket.

Sally had been trying to get him to say 'Mama' for two weeks.

Right now they sat in Sally and Lightning's bedroom floor, playing with a few cloth blocks and Eric's blanket. Lightning was going to be home that day, sometime afternoon, he'd told her vaguely.

Sally lifted the blanket up over her eyes. "Where's Mama?" She said softly.

She heard Eric laugh and felt him pull on the blanket. "Peek-a-boo!" She pulled it back down. Eric squealed and crawled away.

Sally placed him front of her and placed the blanket back over her head."Where's mama?"

Eric squealed and laughed. "It wasn't that funny." Sally said.

"Sure it was." Lightning said, sitting in the floor next to them. Sally took the blanket off, and her face was red. She hadn't even heard him come inside.

"Mommy Sally with a blanket on her head is hilarious." Lightning continued.

Eric crawled over to Lightning and looked up at him. "Dada." Eric said.

Lightning smiled hugely, and Sally's jaw dropped.

"Oh, that is not even funny." Sally said, playfully punching Lightning.

He just kissed her hair and smiled again as Eric continued. "Dada dada dada."

* * *

Eric was ten months old, and Sally and Lightning were playing with him in the living room floor. Eric could stand now, and he was holding on to the edge of the sofa. Sally ruffled his hair, then caught the cloth ball that Lightning tossed to her. Lily and Sean would sometimes say that Sally and Lightning played with Eric's toys more than he did.

Sally tossed it back to Lightning, who laughed. "Why are we playing with this?" He asked, tossing it again.

Sally caught it. "Cause we can."

Eric let go of the edge of the sofa, but didn't fall.

Sally set the ball aside. "Be careful, Baby." She said, and tried to reach for him.

Lightning set a hand on her arm. "Let him try to walk, Sal." He said. Sally reluctantly lowered her arms.

Eric looked at them, still standing.

"Come here, Eric." Lightning said, holding out his arms.

Eric took one shaky step.

"Come on, Eric!" Sally encouraged. "You can do it!"

Eric took another step.

"Walk to daddy." Lightning encouraged.

Sally and Lightning watched in wonder as Eric slowly took five more shaky steps then grabbed Lightning's arm.

He'd just taken his first steps.

* * *

So that's the first one! More to come. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Life's Highway: The Deleted Scenes- Chapter 2:: How They Met._**

* * *

"Hey, Mom? How did you and dad meet?" Sixteen year old Chase Hicks asked his mother, as she stood in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Maria turned and looked at her son. "You know, your dad and I used to hate each other."

"Really?" Chase asked, unbelieving.

Maria nodded as she rolled out dough. "We didn't meet under the best circumstances. In fact, I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

Twenty year old Maria Carrera sighed and walked back to the kitchen to gather the customer's order. This waitress job had its ups and downs.

Maria was employed as a waitress at a bar and grill. It had been the only place she could find a job. The work hours were late, the kitchen was loud and hot, and she didn't have the nicest co-workers. The upsides were that she got a lot of tips, the pay was good, and she got a cute uniform. It was a white top, white, knee-length skirt, and she wore it with a blue apron. The collars of the shirt were dark blue, and Maria always wore her curly black hair pinned up with a flower comb.

Tonight didn't seem any different from any other Saturday night. How wrong that was...

* * *

Chick Hicks smiled and laughed with his friends as they entered the restaurant. He'd just gotten a race win, and was in a good mood. They were led to a table, and as they waited on their drinks, they joked around And teased each other.

"You know what you need?" Chick's best friend, Cole, asked him. "You need a girlfriend."

Chick shook his head and sat down his coke glass. "Nope." He replied. "I am perfectly happy being a bachelor. But out of curiosity, why do you bring it up?"

Cole laughed. "Cause we've all noticed it. You keep looking over at HER." Cole gestured to a waitress who was clearing away dishes off a table. She was slender and tall. She had black hair that was pinned up, but a few strands had come loose due to the heat of the restaurant. When she turned her head, she caught Chick checking her out. She shook her head and walked back to the kitchen.

Chick turned back to Cole and Dan. They were both giving him a look. You know, that one that your best friend gives you when your crush is standing right behind you? That kind of look.

"Oh, come on guys." Chick said. "You seriously think I'm gonna go for some random waitress?"

They both nodded.

"No." He said. "I'm not. Besides, She's not even that cute."

Dan leaned close. "Then why do you keep looking over at her?"

Chick facepalmed. "Guys, let it go."

They just laughed at him. "It's okay, Man." Dan said. "You have our permission to date her. She's sexy."

Chick looked back at them. "I need your permission? Since when!?"

"Friends don't let friends date hot chicks without permission." Cole put in.

"You know I hate that term." Chick said.

They laughed at him again, and he looked back over to where the waitress was clearing another table. She was pretty...

* * *

After they'd eaten, Chick, Dan, and Cole stood up to leave.

Maria rushed through the restaurant, carrying a tray of tall glasses filled with beverages. She carried it holding it up with one hand, and a pot of hot coffee was in her other hand. She'd gotten behind on orders, and people were complaining, causing her boss to get mad at her. Besides that, tonight was her dish washing night, and there were tons of pots and plates and silverware and cups piled in the sinks. It was around nine thirty, and the restaurant closed in an half an hour.

Chick turned a corner on the way to the door.

Maria approached the corner on the way to the table.

CRASH!

Maria slammed into someone, causing the tray with all the glasses to fall to the floor, splashing her in their contents, staining her uniform, and causing glass shards to go flying. The pot of steaming coffee spilt all over her and fell to the floor with a glass shattering bang.

Chick stood still in shock. He'd just ran into the waitress, who was carrying trays and coffee pots. She had coffee and liquid stains all over her, and glass was shattered around her feet. He winced when he saw the steaming coffee. That had probably burned her. But before he could even mutter a word of apology, she drew her arm back then slapped him across the face.

"You jerk!" She shouted. "I just had this uniform cleaned!"

Chick raised a hand to his stinging, probably red, cheek. "Jeez, Lady. I'm sorry." He said with contempt.

She glared. "You good for nothing el figlio del diavolo!" She yelled. "Do you know how much it costs to have this dry cleaned?! Thirty-five dollars! And these broken dishes are going to cost sixty to replace! And that comes out of MY monthly pay!"

Chick drew back. "Fine, I'll pay for it. Sheesh."

"The hell you will." She said.

He dug through his wallet, but only produced a ten. "Sorry. That's all I've got with me." He pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to her. "Give me your number and I'll call and send you a check."

Maria crossed her arms. "No." She answered bluntly. "I want it in cash. I know your type. If I do that, I'll never hear from you again. Give it to me in cash!"

He shrugged. "I don't have any." He told her.

A tall man in a business suit approached them. He was the restaurant manager. "Maria, what's going on?" He asked.

Maria explained. "...But he says that he's out of cash." She finished.

The manager looked at him. "Then you can earn some." He told Chick. "You'll stay in the restaurant and help her wash the dishes until they're done."

The manager walked away, and Chick looked back to Maria, who was wearing an amused smile. He looked back to where Dan and Cole stood by the door. They glanced at each other, back at him, and then left.

"Some friends you guys are!" Chick called after them.

He looked back at Maria. "You can't do this to me! I'm Chick Hicks!"

"And I don't give a damn." She told him, then led him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Have you ever washed a damn dish in your life!?" Maria yelled at Chick who was attempting to scrub a pot with a dry cloth.

He smirked at her. "I've washed a few cups and I can load a dishwasher."

Maria scowled and moved to his right side. She placed her right hand on his right arm, and her left hand on his left arm. She placed the scrubber in his hand and began to show him how to correctly scrub a pot.

She walked back to the drying rack, grabbed a cloth, and began wiping the dishes. Chick passed the pot to her, and she scowled.

"Damn it, this is still dripping with soap!" She exclaimed.

He sighed and took it back, rinsing it off.

"You know, you swear a lot." He mused aloud.

She looked at him. "Well sometimes 'gosh darn' and 'stupid head' just don't cut it."

He smiled and went back to rinsing. Twenty minutes later, Chick broke the silence. "Are you Italian?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"You called me something in Italian earlier. What was it?"

"It wasn't exactly a compliment."

"Just tell me."

She smiled. "I called you a good-for-nothing, son of the devil."

Chick drew back, causing Maria to laugh.

An hour later, the dishes were sparkling clean and put away.

Chick gathered the pay and brought it to Maria. "Thank you." She said, accepting the money.

He took her hand, surprising them both.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "Where the hot coffee spilled on you?"

She nodded. "It burned, but I'll be fine."

He looked down at her arm. "It's all red."

"I'll be fine." She assured him.

He smiled, nodded, and then left without another word.

* * *

In the following months, Chick Hicks could be found most Saturday nights during the off-season, in a small bar and grill restaurant in California, being served by an Italian waitress. Sometimes they were even seen sitting together.

Usually he was the last one to leave the restaurant, and he would be seen by leaving employees, walking into the kitchen and picking up a pot scrubber, right before a female laugh was heard.

A few months after that, the news center announced that Chick Hicks and Maria Carrera were engaged to be married.

* * *

"Mom, that sounds so far-fetched I can't believe it." Chase, now sitting on a wooden chair, said. Maria shrugged.

Chick walked in the door. "What lies is she telling you?" He asked Chase, and earned a glare from Maria.

Chase shook his head. "I don't even know." He said, standing and leaving the room.

Chick walked up behind Maria and kissed her cheek. "What were you telling him?"

"How we met." She replied.

Chick just shook his head and walked to the sink, picking up a pot and the soap.

* * *

I loved that. That was the funniest thing I've ever written.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

Life's Highway: The Deleted scenes- Chapter 3.

Play-Date.

* * *

Rose Weathers smiled and bounced up and down in her carseat, causing her red ringlets to all jump out of place. "We almost dere, Mommy?"

Linda Weathers looked back at her daughter. "Almost, Rosie."

Rose was going to spend the day at Sally and Lightning's house, playing with Eric, while Linda did some shopping. After a few more minutes of driving, they arrived at the house. Linda spotted a familiar looking green minivan in the driveway. "Look, Rose. I guess Chase will be playing with you and Eric too."

Rose sighed. She was not fond of Chase. He had cooties. Well, Eric had em too, but Chase's were worse. Linda unbuckled Rose from the carseat, and took her hand, then together they walked to the door. Rose jumped up and pressed the bell. Then she began jumping up and down. Linda laughed. "Are you excited, honey?"

Rose nodded, still jumping. A minute later, Sally opened the door. "Hey!" She greeted with a smile, leaning forward to hug Linda. She looked down at Rose. "Eric and Chase are in the backyard, sweetie."

Rose turned and hugged Linda. "Bye, Mommy!" She said, then ran towards the backyard.

Sally chuckled. "She is the cutest little thing."

"Yeah." Linda replied with a nod. "Sally, are you sure you'll be able to watch them both?"

Sally waved this off. "Of course. I deal with Eric and Lightning all the time."

Linda laughed. "You're so mean."

"I know." Sally replied. "I feel sorry for Maria. She's got Chase, and the baby twins... And Chick."

"Yeah. And you're due to have this one, when?" Linda asked, referring to Sally's second pregnancy.

"Mid-July." She said, leaning against the doorframe. "About two months from now."

They were silent for a minute, then Linda took a breath. "Well, I'll be back to pick her up in about... Four hours. And if you need me, just call, or Strip is a few towns over."

Sally nodded in understanding. "Alright. See you later."

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Backyard...

Rose ran into the yard to find Eric and Chase on the play set. "Errrrrrrriiiiicccc!" She screeched.

Eric jumped down off the swing and hugged her. "Hi, Rose."

She smiled. "So what we gonna play?" She asked them. "Let's play 'House'!"

They all looked over at Eric's wooden playhouse, then ran to it. "I'll be da mommy," Rose started, "Eric can be da daddy, and Chase, you can be da baby."

Chase glared. "I don't wanna be no stinkin' baby."

Rose scoffed. "Well I don' want you ta be my husban'."

Chase saw opportunity knocking. "Fine. I'll be da baby. But if Eric is you's husband, den you gotta kiss him. I double dog dare you."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Fine. I will." She said sassily, then leaned forward and kissed Eric smack-dab on the lips. His eyes got huge, widening with surprise.

Rose looked back at Chase. "There. Now, come here, baby." She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a bonnet.

"No!" Chase screamed.

* * *

Maria and Sally were sitting inside the house, talking. They sat at the table, where they could look out the window and see the kids in the backyard if needed. Maria was holding baby Clara and feeding her a bottle, and twin baby Cody was asleep. "And yeah. That's what happened." Maria told Sally. "Alice accidentally dropped Cody on his head after he was born. Thankfully, he landed on a pile of blankets on the bed, but either way."

"You know, that's weird." Sally was saying. "She seems so much more responsible than that."

"Well, it was an accident. And she said that's the first time that that's ever happened, and besides-"

"MOMMMMMMMMAAAA!" Eric's voice screamed.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Chase shouted.

Sally stood up as fast as she could and walked out the door. Upon reaching the play-house, she looked inside to see Chase in a baby bonnet, Rose crying and holding a pacifier, and Eric crying with his arm bleeding. She pulled Eric to her. "What happened?"

Eric was too distraught to form words, so Rose answered. "Ch-Chase was gonna be the-the baby, b-b-but he wouldn't t-take his pacifier, s-s-so Eric and m-m-me tried to put it in his mouth, b-b-but he bit E-Eric." Rose cried.

Sally looked at Maria, who'd followed her outside, and she rolled her eyes. Maria beckoned Chase to her, and she led him a few steps away to talk to him. Sally sat on the grass and tried to get Eric and Rose to stop crying. Once they were all calmed down, Sally and Maria went back inside.

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked.

Eric smiled. "We could play tag." He suggested.

Chase grinned. "Hey! I'm it!" and he lunged for Eric. They began chasing each other all over the yard. Ten minutes later, they were all panting and out of breath. "Who won?" Rose asked.

Eric shrugged. "I dunno. Let's get a snack." They all ran inside to where Sally and Maria were sitting. "Momma, can we hab a snack?" Eric asked.

Sally nodded and stood up. "Sure." Eric and Chase followed her to the kitchen, but Rose stayed in the living room. She looked down at little Cody. "Miss Mawia?"

"Yeah?"

"We was gonna play 'house', but Chase didn't wanna be da baby." Rose said. "Can we borrow baby Cody?"

Maria shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe another time. He's sleepy right now anyway."

Rose yawned. "I's sleepy too."

Sally appeared in the doorway, Chase and Eric beside her. "Come outside and get a Popsicle, Rose."

Rose jumped up eagerly and followed them out the door. Sally handed her a blue Popsicle. "Tank you."

"You're welcome." Sally replied. Rose followed Eric and Chase to the backyard picnic table and they sat down. After finishing their snacks, they all sat down in the grass. "What we gon do now?" Rose asked.

"Whaddya wanna do?" Chase asked, laying his back.

"I wanna play hide-n-seek." Eric said with a smile.

Rose jumped up. "Eric is it." And she and Chase ran to find a hiding spot. Chase ducked behind a tree, right as Rose reached it. "Find you's own spot!" Chase hissed.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, then ran towards the playset. She dived under the slide and peeked out. There. Eric would never find her.

"...20!" Eric said. "Weady or not, here I come."

Eric began to walk around the yard, calling the names of his friends. "Chase! Wose!"

Eric walked past the tree that Chase was behind. Chase smiled slyly and jumped out, tackling Eric. "Ahhhh!" Eric screamed. They began to wrestle each other, when just then, Maria called to Chase. "Chase, Honey. Time to go."

Chase stood up. "Bye, Eric." he looked around the yard. "Bye, Rosie, wherever you are."

Rose popped up from behind the slide. "I's wight here. Bye-bye, Chase."

Chase and Maria left, and Eric and Rose trudged inside. They sat in the living room floor. "That was fun." Rose said.

Eric nodded and yawned. "Yeah." they both plopped onto the sofa, tiredness overcoming them. Slowly Eric felt his eyes close. Rose was almost asleep, but she crawled closer to Eric. She laid her head on his arm, and within a few minutes she was asleep.

"Look at that..." Sally whispered to Linda, an hour later.

Linda smiled at the site of the two toddlers cuddled up together. "Let me take a picture." She said. After snapping one with her phone, she turned back to Sally. "You think it'll last?"

Sally looked back at the two sleeping children. "I hope so."

* * *

So there's chapter 3.

Now I need you guys to vote: should the next chapter be about Sean/Lily's wedding, or about Doc and Alice with their baby girl, Selena? Leave your answer in the review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, the votes are in. Here's the scene about Doc and Alice! But, for those of you who voted for the wedding, that's up next. And it will be the craziest wedding in a basement that you ever read about. Of course that wasn't the plan for the wedding to take place there, but after the sirens went off and then the plumbing pipes exploded, well. I'm getting ahead of myself. :-)**

* * *

Life's Highway: The Deleted Scenes- Chapter 4: Selena Marie Hudson- Part 1/2

* * *

It was a seemingly normal Monday morning at the home of Doc and Alice Hudson. Doc was sitting in his regular place at the table, reading the newspaper, while Alice was cooking breakfast at the stove. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air, mingling with the aroma of fresh coffee. It was June 24th, and a beautiful day. The sun shone down brightly and the birds called in the trees.

Alice picked up the coffee pot and walked towards the table. "Anything interesting in the headlines?" She asked filling up both hers and Doc's cups.

"Strangely, no." Doc replied, getting two sugar cubes for his coffee and dropping four into Alice's.

"Hey." She protested. "You know I only put in three. I'm on a diet."

He shook his head. "Why? You look fine."

"Are you kidding? I gained five pounds last week!" Alice said, irritably.

"Well so did I, but maybe that's because you made a chocolate cake. And there's only two of us."

"I wondered where those four extra pieces went!"

"Too late now." Doc said with a smile.

Alice rolled her eyes, then sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her honey colored hair. "I love you too, Ally."

* * *

An hour later, they were in one of the hallways at the hospital as they prepared to part ways. Doc hugged Alice, then smiled. "See you later, Ally-gator."

She kissed his cheek. "See ya." They smiled, then Doc headed towards pediatrics while Alice left towards obstetrics. She turned the corner and walked down the stairs. As she went past the waiting room and through a hallway, she suddenly got a bad cramp in her lower stomach. Alice leaned against the wall to hold herself up. She groaned as the pain intensified. Then, just as quick as it had come, it was gone. She took a deep breath of relief, then headed to work.

* * *

That afternoon, Alice and Doc were in an examination room, talking with Lightning and Sally. Baby Eric had just had his two-week 'well baby' check-up. Alice was holding Eric, who'd fallen asleep. "So he's sleeping through the night now, right?" She asked.

Lightning nodded. "Yeah. And every time we put him in his carseat and drive around, he falls asleep."

Alice laughed. "A lot of babies do that, actually. And there's been no problems or any concerns?"

"Lightning won't stop eating all the ice cream that I bought for me." Sally replied through a laugh.

Lightning teasingly glared at her. "I think Alice meant the baby."

"I was talking about the baby." Sally replied, causing laughs from everyone but Lightning.

Alice's laughter abruptly died off though. She suddenly felt a rush of nausea overcome her. As her face paled, she attempted a smile and passed Eric back to Sally. "I'll be back in a minute." She said, then left the room and ran for the nearest bathroom. She placed her hands against the white wall to hold herself up. Her lunch departed her, as she retched over and over. Finally all that was left was stomach acid, and Alice fell to the floor in exhaustion. Her vision became dizzy, and then it all went black.

After bidding the McQueen's goodbye, Doc went to find Alice. It had been fifteen minutes, and she hadn't looked so good when she'd taken off. As he walked past the receptionist's desk, he asked the receptionist, Lisa, if she'd seen Alice. She replied that Alice had ran into the bathroom, fifteen minutes ago, and hadn't come back out.

Doc walked up to the bathroom door. "Alice? Are you in there?" no answer. "Alice, honey?" Doc reached into his pocket and got the key. He unlocked the door and knocked once before entering. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Alice passed out in the floor. He kneeled next to her and gently shook her shoulder. "Alice. Alice!" He checked her pulse, and found that it was okay. Just then, her eyes began to open.

"W-What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You passed out, I guess." Doc replied. He gently helped her to a sitting position. "Why'd you pass out?" He asked. "Do you remember?"

She placed her head in her hands. "I got really nauseas,... I threw up for like, ten minutes, and then I passed out."

Doc placed a hand on her forehead. "Well, you're not running a fever, so it's probably just that bug that's going around." He helped her to her feet. "Come on, Sweetie. Why don't we get you home?"

* * *

A week later, during her afternoon break, Alice was sitting in her office. She was gazing at the framed pictures standing on her desk of her and Doc. And the one of them holding baby Jenny.

Alice had finally gotten up the courage to place it in a photo frame. She'd chosen the prettiest frame she could find: A dark silver color with the letters 'B A B Y' across the top in an elegant script.

In the photo, she and Doc were both smiling hugely. Finally they'd had a baby. Finally she was here in their arms. But Alice remembered what happened next. Jenny had begun to cough and gasp for air. A doctor took her for examination immediately. Upon his return fifteen minutes later, he had given them the news. Jennifer Olivia Hudson had died from a collapsed lung and a heart failure.

A tear slid down Alice's cheek as she remembered that day. She sighed and brushed the tear away.

She had been a lot more emotional lately. She tried to hide it, but Holley and Linda had both noticed. Alice said that it was the fault of her- wait.

She rushed over to the calendar. Oh no!

She was three weeks late! Oh crap. Oh, not again! Alice sat in her chair and tried to calm her suddenly shaky nerves. She took a deep breath in, then looked at the calendar again. She checked it. She double checked it. She triple checked it. No, not again!

* * *

That night, she and Doc were getting ready for bed. Earlier in the day, Alice had gone to her older sister Linda, who was also an OB, and had her run a test.

It was true.

"James?" She said as she climbed into the bed beside him.

He put his arm around her. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

A tear ran down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tear away.

She took a breath. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, as another tear fell.

He looked at her in surprise, and then his face fell as he realized why she was upset. She didn't want it to happen again.

Alice was softly crying now. "I can't go through that again, James."

He just held her, rubbing her back until she calmed down. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. He smiled. "Maybe this time will be different, Ally." He said.

Alice took a shaky deep breath. "But I'm scared that I'll mess it up again."

He kissed her gently. "Alice, it was never your fault to begin with. You're an OB. You Know that those kind of things just happen."

Alice sighed as they laid down.

"So when do you think it will be due?" Doc asked, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled a little. "I'm actually pretty far along. I'm three and a half months along and it's due December twenty-fourth."

He kissed her again. "I love you."

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you too."

* * *

Review please! The wedding is next!

By the way, if any of you guys would like me to make a deleted scene about ANYTHING you would have liked to see in the fic, leave the idea in the review (or PM me) and I will consider it.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Sean and Lily's** **wedding! Enjoy!**

**_Life's Highway: The Deleted Scenes:: Chapter 5- Wedding to Remember._**

* * *

"Oh, God! What if she changes her mind? What if I pass out? What if I-"

"Shut up and quit worrying?" Lightning suggested to Sean, who was frantically worrying and pacing the room. It was April seventeenth, the long-awaited day of Sean Carrera's wedding to Lily McQueen. The wedding was to take place in an hour, outside the Radiator Springs courthouse. Sean and Lily had chosen to have the wedding outside because it was supposed to be a beautiful day. However, the sky was beginning to become clouded. Sean chose that moment to look out the window. "Oh, No! It's going to rain!"

Lightning rolled his eyes. He placed sleeping, two-year old Eric in his crib, then placed his hands on Sean's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Sean, calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

Oh how wrong that was.

* * *

Lily was completely ready and standing inside the courthouse. Outside, folding chairs had been set up with ribbons and garlands of flowers (**A/N: Inside joke for Morgan and the Holograms: They got Swag!**) At the end of the small path of flower petals that had been set up, Sean and Doc stood. David and Brandon, Sally and Sean's other brothers, stood beside Sean, while Leah and Lily's best friend, Alexa, stood next to where Lily would be standing in just a few moments. Lily's dress was long and flowing. It had lace covering almost all of it, with tiny pearls sewn in different spots. It was sleeveless, but she wore a shawl made from sheer fabric. A glittering silver tiara lay gracefully on her head, her knee length veil pinned to it. Lily felt so many different emotions. Nervousy slightly. The sky had only gotten darker, and the wind was picking up. Excitement. Today would change her entire life. And most of all, Love for the man that she was about to be bound to 'til death did they part'.

Lily took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Sally hugged her. "It's almost time." Sally said excitedly.

Lily smiled back, and watched as Sally handed the small pillow with the wedding rings to Eric, then walked behind him as he carried them slowly down the path, with Rose in front of him, dropping flower petals from a basket. Lily felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Lightning, who wrapped her in a hug. He smiled at her. "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married." He said, caressing her cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her mind wandered to why he was here, rather than in the audience. Tears gathered in her eyes. "I wish daddy could be here." She said softly, her voice breaking.

Lightning hugged her more tightly. "He'd be so proud of you."

"I miss him." Lily said as tears started falling.

"I do to, Lil." Lightning said, stroking her hair. "But if he was here, he wouldn't want you to be crying. He wouldn't want you to ever stop smiling."

Lily sniffed and tried to manage a smile. "It just doesn't seem right that he's not here."

Lightning now had a tear in his eye. "I know, Sweetie. But you know what? He's up there now, smiling down on us." Lightning wiped a tear from her cheek. "No crying. Today's a happy day. You ready?"

Lily took a breath. "Okay." Lily moved to the right side of Lightning, and he held out his arm. Lily picked up her bouquet and laced her arm through his.

From outside, the music began to play louder. Lightning opened the door, and they walked out.

Sean's breath was taken as he saw his love begin walking the aisle. She was gorgeous. So lovely there were no words. All his fear melted.

Lily's long hair was beginning to get caught in the wind. The wind? The wind began to blow forcefully. A few empty chairs were knocked over. The sky began to grow darker still, and the temperature began dropping rapidly. Lily reached the end of the path, just as an ear-splitting noise pierced the air. A tornado siren. Looking into the distance, the beginnings of a black funnel cloud could be seen. Sarge and Doc took charge. "EVERYONE! INTO THE BASEMENT AT THE CAFE!" They shouted, attempting to keep everyone in order.

Hail stones began to fall, pelting everybody. Lightning ran and opened the basement door. "Come on!" He shouted, encouraging the hundred-something guests to hurry. After waving them all inside, and making sure there was no one left behind, Lightning himself climbed in, and bolted the door shut.

* * *

Inside it was pure turmoil. Babies were crying, people were shouting to be heard, it was crowded, and extremely cold. Lightning reached Sally, who was trying to calm a crying Eric. He kneeled down in the floor next to his son. "Hey, it's okay, buddy. We're safe down here. There's nothing to be scared of, okay?"

Eric nodded and clung to Lightning, who picked him up. Lightning looked at Sally. "Where did Sean and Lily go?"

She brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and pointed over to a back corner. Just then, Lightning heard a voice behind him, the voice belonging to Brandon, Sally's younger Lightning-obsessed brother. "Oh my gosh! This is an epic moment of my life. I am in the same basement with LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!" He kneeled on the ground near Lightning. "I grovel at your feet." he looked back up excitedly. "I am not worthy to lick the floor your feet have touched!"

Sally gagged. "You'd better not be licking ANY floor, Brandon Michael. You'll get a disease or something. ESPECIALLY if it's the floor his feet touched."

Lightning and Brandon both glared at her.

* * *

Sean had his arms around Lily, who was terrified of tornados. Sean leaned back against the wall and smiled at Lily. "Well, that was unexpected."

Lily chuckled. "You got that right."

Sean took her hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She replied through a blush. "You look nice too."

About twenty minutes later, everything was quiet, well, quieter, and people had settled down. Considering they were in the cafe basement, Flo had walked over to the cupboards, and was now distributing doughnuts. Ramone had dug out and old radio off of a shelf, then cranked it so they could hear the weather. The voice was staticy, but from what they could hear, the weather wasn't over, the worst was yet to come, and everyone was advised to stay in shelter for the next three hours. Sean had an idea, so he took Lily's hand and they walked over to Doc. "Sir, can we just finish the ceremony down here?" Sean asked.

Doc thought about this for a moment, then he smiled. "I don't see why not, if you two are okay with it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was sorted out, and Sean and Lily now stood at the far end of the basement, Doc standing in front of them. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation, well, actually we're here because of the weather, but to join together Sean Carrera and Lily McQueen, in Holy Matrimony." There were a few laughs. "Ahem. If any man objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

All was silent, so Doc continued. "These Two have chosen to write their own vows, rather than to use the traditional ones. Sean?"

Sean took a breath and stepped forward. "I, Sean, take you, Lily, to be my Wife. My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, whether or not the Wildcats win or not," A few laughs rose from the audience. "and in joy as well as in sorrow. In health and in sickness, and in Wildcats induced sickness, I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Doc chuckled. "So basically as long as the football team wins, you'll have a good marriage."

Lily laughed. "Hopefully that's not all it depends on."

"Ahem." Doc said, turning to Lily."

She smiled at Sean. "I Lily, take you Sean, to be my Husband. My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, even poorer when I've been shopping all day," A few quiet chuckles were heard from the crowd. "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Doc smiled. "You may exchange the rings."

Sean and Lily stood there for a moment, then realized something. "Um.. Doc? Where are the rings?" Lily asked.

All eyes turned to Lightning and Sally. Eric was the last to have them. Lightning chuckled nervously. "Um... They're... Still... Kinda... Up there."

Everyone looked at him in shock. "No!" He shouted. "Wait! They're in my pocket!" Lightning produced the rings from his pocket, and held them out to Sean and Lily.

Sean took one of the rings, and he held Lily's hand in his. "Lily, I-"

'WHOOSH!' A pipe on the wall suddenly snapped and exploded, soaking everyone, especially Sean and Lily, who were standing right next to it.

Lily coughed. "Flo, where is that pipe coming from?"

Flo stepped forward. "Bathroom sink." everyone looked at her in shocked disgust. "Hey, at least it ain't the toilets."

Eh. She had a point. The water continued to spray, filling the floor. In ten minutes, there were two inches of water covering the floor. Sean and Lily perched on a table, while Doc stood in a chair. "Alright. Try again with the rings."

Sean once again took Lily's hand. "Lily, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Everything was silent as Sean gently slid the ring onto her finger, and she picked up the other ring. However, the silence was broken by Chase, Chick and Maria's son. "Momma! I gotta go potty!"

Maria's face burned as she tried to shush Chase. There were a few stifled laughs, but it was too much to hold in. Everyone burst out laughing.

A few moments later, order was restored, and Lily picked up the other ring. "Sean, This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your Wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"Then by the power vested in me," Doc started. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sean lifted Lily's veil and pulled her close, then sealed their marriage with a kiss.

* * *

Soon enough it was safe to go outside. Upon doing so, they saw that it was still lightly raining and a bit windy, but there wasn't any damage done from the tornado. Everyone filed into the courthouse where the reception was to take place. First was the cake.

A distraught cry was heard from Flo, who walked into the kitchen to retrieve the cake. Lightning waked in there. "Whats wrong?"

"The cake melted!" Flo shouted in a whisper.

Lightning saw that a big chunk of the vanilla cake had melted and broken off. He turned back to Flo. "Just... Fill it with frosting."

Ten minutes later, Flo brought out the restored cake, and Sean and Lily went to cut it. Naturally, they flung it at each others faces.

After that was the first dance. Sean took Lily's hands and led her to the dance floor. They waited for the music to start. DJ was in charge of the music... And he accidentally pressed the wrong button. Instead of the awaited song, I Love You This Big, the song Single Ladies began to play.

'_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it, If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it, Don't be mad once you see that he want it, If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh'_.

Lily's face burned with embarrassment. "That was not the song I chose." She assured Sean.

He chuckled. "It's alright."

Once DJ fixed the music, they danced together.

_I know I'm still young, But I know how I feel. I might not have too much experience, But I know when love is real. By the way my heart starts pounding When I look into your eyes, I might look a little silly,Standing with my arms stretched open wide._

_I love you this big. Eyes have never seen this big. No one's ever dreamed this big. And I'll spend the rest of my life, Explaining what words can not describe. But I'll try. I love you this big._

_I love you to the moon and back, I love you all the time. Deeper than the ocean, And higher than the pines. Cause girl, you do something to me, Deep down in my heart. I know I look a little crazy, Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

_I love you this big. Eyes have never seen this big. No one's ever dreamed this big. And I'll spend the rest of my life, Explaining what words can not describe. But I'll try._

_I love you this big, So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would. I love you this big, And I'd write your name in stars across the sky if I could. I would._

_I love you this big. Oh, eyes have never seen this big. No one's ever dreamed this big. And I'll spend the rest of my life, Explaining what words can not describe. But I'll try._

_I love you this big. Oh, eyes have never seen this big. No one's ever dreamed this big. And I'll spend the rest of my life, Explaining what words can not describe. But I'll try, I love you this big._

Next was the father/daughter dance. Lightning had chosen to dance with Lily for this dance, and they'd chosen the song, Dance With My Father Again by Jessica Sanchez.

_Back when I was a child, Before life removed all the innocence My father would lift me high, And dance with my mother and me and then Spin me around till I fell asleep. Then up the stairs he would carry me, And I knew for sure, I was loved._

_If I could get another chance, Another walk, another dance with him, I'd play a song that would never ever end. How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again._

_When me and my momma would disagree, To get my way I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, Then finally make me do just what my momma said._

_Later that night when I was asleep, He left a dollar under my sheet. Never dreamed that he would be gone from me._

_If I could steal one final glance, One final step, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end._

_Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again._

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my momma cry for him, I'd pray for her even more than me. I'd pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much_

_But could you send back the only man she loved, I know you don't do it usually. But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again._

_Every night I fall asleep, And this is all I ever dream..._'

At the end of the song, Lily and Lightning were both in tears. Lightning hugged Lily, and stroked her hair. She smiled at him, then walked off the stage and hugged her mother, who was in the front row. Logan, Leah, and Lightning joined the hug.

* * *

Finally they were getting ready to leave. Lily picked up her bouquet, still dripping water, and tossed it behind her. It was caught by two year-old Rose.

"Aww!" Everyone exclaimed.

Sean kneeled next to Lily, who lifted her dress to just above the knee. Sean untied the garter, and then he stood, throwing it over his shoulder. Lightning made a grab for it, seeing as how it almost hit him, but instead, it fell next to Eric.

Sally laughed. "Guess we know who's getting married next."

Rose smiled at Eric then ran up and kissed his cheek. "Aww! Everyone exclaimed."

Sean walked to the passenger side of his dark silver chevelle. He opened the door and Lily got in, and then he climbed in himself. Lightning exchanged a sly look with Sally, and they both cracked up laughing when Sean began to drive and pots and pans began clanking and banging underneath the car.

* * *

Lily leaned back in the passenger seat. "That was crazy."

Sean smiled at her and reached over, taking her hand. "But at least it's over."

Lily laughed. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." Sean replied.

Sure the day had gone nuts, and nothing happened according to plan. But they knew the love that they had for each other, and that was what mattered.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Also, I'm still taking requests for Deleted Scenes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy.**

* * *

Life's Highway: The Deleted Scenes- Chapter 6: Selena Marie Hudson- Part 2.

* * *

Alice sighed, running her hand across the soft, pink blankets. She had just carried three boxes of baby items up from the musty basement. One held all of the baby items that were going to belong to Ben. Another held all the things of Jacob's. And the other box held all of Jenny's belongings. Alice lifted out the pink dresses out and hugged it close. This was her favorite one. Doc had picked it out the week before Jenny was born.

Alice set a hand on her bulging stomach. She was seven months pregnant, and so far everything seemed to be going well. Her blood pressure was fine, the baby was developing correctly, and there seemed to be no problems. Last week, the Hudsons had discovered that she was carrying a baby girl. Alice felt a kick from inside her, and it brought a smile to her face. And a few tears to her eyes. Happy, Sad, No reason whatsoever, she didn't know. Darn pregnancy hormones. Alice stood up and walked to the kitchen. Doc stood there next to the open cabinets, his back turned to hear. "James, what are you doing?" She asked.

He quickly turned around, hiding something behind his back. "Absolutely not eating chocolate cake."

Alice sat down in a chair. "Suuuuure you aren't."

Doc came and sat beside her, taking one of her hands. "You still feeling okay, Sweetie?"

She sighed and leaned against his arm. "Physically, yes. Emotionally, not so much." She replied with her voice breaking.

Doc turned her so she was facing him. "Hey... What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just... Can't stop thinking about o-our other babies. James, I'm so sc-scared that this one won't make I-it." She said as tears began to flow from her eyes.

Doc pulled her close and held her against him. "Shhh... Alice, you know that our baby is perfectly healthy-"

"And so was Ben, and so was Jacob, and so was sweet little Jenny, but then I MISCARRIED! And then Jenny got a collapsed lung from lack of oxygen during labor! All of it was MY fault!" Alice said, beginning to sob.

"Alice, you KNOW that is not true." Doc replied, firmly. "None of it was your fault, and you shouldn't blame yourself."

Alice's sobs ceased to sniffs. "I'm sorry. I was overreacting and letting my emotions get the better of me."

He gently rubbed her back and stroked her honey-colored hair. "It's alright, Ally. Just take a breath and keep going. And for goodness sakes, get a blanket or a jacket." He said with concern. "You're arms are Ice-cold."

Alice smiled, stood up, and left, then returned a few moments later, a soft blanket around her shoulders. She sat back down, and Doc handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "Now smile." He commanded.

Alice laughed a little, then leaned up to kiss him. "So have you thought of any names?" Doc asked, gently rubbing her stomach.

Alice thought for a moment. "What do you think of Marie?" She asked.

"Maybe as a middle name." He replied. "I've always liked the name Constance."

Alice made a face. "Connie Marie... Ugh. Hmm... Madison?"

Doc shook his head. "I'm not too fond of that. Faith?"

"No... That's not quite it, you know? What about Angel?"

"I have a niece named Angel." He replied. He looked at his wife and sighed. "We'll think of something."

* * *

Two months later, on Christmas eve, Doc and Alice were at Flo's for a Christmas Eve party. Snow covered the ground outside, and flakes were still falling softly. Inside was warm and cheerful. Christmas music played over the speakers, the smell of fresh baked Christmas cookies floated from the kitchen, and everyone wore a smile. Alice and Doc sat at a bench near the window. The baby was due that day, and Alice felt (and looked) ready to burst. Lightning and Sally sat across from them, little six-month old Eric asleep in Lightning's arms. "So, any day now, huh?" Sally asked.

Alice nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yeah. Any day now."

Sally smiled. "We should have a baby shower for you after She's born."

Alice nodded again, but didn't say anything. She was still having fears that the baby wouldn't make it, and it would be like what happened with Jenny all over again. That was why she hadn't already had a baby shower. Beside her, Doc chuckled. "Lightning, Sally." He said pointing above their heads.

Finn, who'd been visiting for Christmas, held a sprig of mistletoe above them. "I swear, Mater put me up to this." He defended.

Sally shrugged. "We don't mind." She said leaning close to Lightning. He leaned forward and kissed her, causing Mater to bust a gut, then looked up at Finn who was walking off. "Thanks, Finn McMistletoe!" He shouted. (A/N: That is genius, is it not? IT IS MINE! Do not take that idea, MonkeyLover422!)

Alice laughed then leaned against Doc. He smiled and put an arm around her. Suddenly he felt her tense up and her laughter died abruptly. She drew in a sharp breath. "Alice, are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

She looked at him, fear, nervousy, and joy in her eyes. "It's time."

* * *

SIX HOURS LATER::

"She's perfect." Doc said softly to Alice as he cradled his newborn daughter in his arms.

Alice smiled and reached up, stroking the baby's dark hair that matched her daddy's. "I know."

The baby had been born at 1:32 am, December twenty-fifth. She was perfectly healthy, and just the right size. Her eyes were violet, like her mother's, and her hair was black, Like Doc's.

The baby yawned and looked up at her daddy holding her. "Hey, Sweetheart." Doc said, as she wrapped her hand around his finger. "Do you want to go see your mommy?" He asked.

Alice smiled as he gently passed the baby to her. As the baby closed her eyes, drifting to sleep, Alice looked back up at Doc. "We should choose a name."

He smiled. "What do you think of Lucy?"

Alice looked down at the baby. "I don't think she looks like a Lucy."

"What about Alice? After you?"

"No." Alice replied. "No babies named after me."

"Elisha? Selena? Marjorie-?

"What did you say?" Alice asked, looking up at him.

"Marjorie." He replied.

"No, before that."

He thought a moment. "Selena?"

Alice smiled. "Selena... Selena Marie Hudson."

"That's perfect." He said, placing a soft kiss on her head, then one on Selena's. "Just like her."

* * *

**Hehe! Me loves baby fluff! So sweet! **

**I'm still taking requests for deleted scenes, and I will consider all ideas! Please leave one in the review!**


End file.
